japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Chaozu
Chaozu (餃子) is a pale white skinned, red cheeked little Human boy who appears in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He also makes short cameos in Dragon Ball GT too. He battles alongside Son Goku, and the other Z Fighters when major threats to the Earth surface, by often courageously engaging enemies far more powerful than himself. However he spends most of his time training with his lifelong best friend, Tien Shinhan. In the English version his name is spell Chiaotzu. Background His day of birth is never revealed at all. Chaozu was a gifted student along with Tien Shinhen of Master Shen, and he specializes in skills that involve telepathy and telekinesis. In the video game Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Chaozu's history says that he is a member of a military family. In Dragon Ball movie 3, Chaozu appears as the king of the Mifan Empire with Tien as his trusted bodyguard. In the film, Chaozu is manipulated by Shen, who he believes is helping him reunite with his "wife", Ran Ran, who is revealed after the climax just to be Chaozu's beloved plastic doll. Personality Chaozu is shown as being a fairly quiet, but also a brave young psychic martial artist who is willing to help out his friends whenever he can possible, and is highly devoted to his training with Tien. He will normally follow Tien every step of the way, but only if he truly feels what he is doing is right. Chaozu will also ignore Tien's rejections or even pleas in order to commit to the plan that he has conjured up. Despite being very quiet and powerful, he also has a childish nature; by mocking Kuririn for his shortcomings that Chiaotzu himself has had when they very first meet. He has demonstrated an very slow inability to quickly solve some basic math addition problems, or to even grasp some jokes. Appearance Chaozu is a small Human who possesses a few different traits than most characters in the Dragon Ball series, such as plain white skin, thick eyebrows, black eyes and red oval cheeks. Just like Kuririn, Chaozu also does not have a visible nose, and is quite short in height for his age. Chaozu has eyebrows and a single, wiry hair on his head, only seen after he removes his hat. His outfit throughout the majority of the series consists of the entire Crane School uniform, unlike Tien who only wears the entire ensemble in his first appearances in Dragon Ball. By the second half of the Vegeta Saga, however, he ditches the robe for a white tanktop instead. In the Majin Buu Saga, just like Tien, Chaozu wears a blue Hanfu (Han Chinese style) robe with a white cloak and pants, and although he wears a Mongolian style hat in the manga, he keeps the Crane School cap on in the anime. Abilities Being a disciple of the Crane School, and also having exceptional psychic powers, Chaozu is stronger than regular martial artists, as shown when he is qualified for the finals of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament in his first participation. Several years later, Chaozu is chosen among other personal warriors to train on Kami's Lookout for the battle against the Saiyans and increases his power level to 610. After he died in the battle with the Saiyans, Chaozu joins Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo in their journey to train under King Kai and, by joining forces with Tien and Yamcha, he is shown to be strong enough to give a hard time to Piccolo (whose power level was over 3,500). Shortly later, in a sparring session on King Kai's planet, he defeats Guldo whose power level is over 10,000 (between 11,500 to 19,000 in the different sources). It is assumed that Chaozu got stronger due to his 3 years training for the battle with the Androids, but it was not enough according to Tien and he was forced to quit because "he couldn't keep up". Despite this Chaozu still wished he could fight (as shown in the anime series and the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II), and keeps on training with Tien for the Cell Games and later on. In the Fusion Saga, both Chaozu and Tien are strong enough to avoid and survive Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, which terminated almost all lives on Earth. Flight This is the ability to fly by using one's ki. Chaozu appears to have no trouble controlling his energy and is able to float in the air for longer periods of time than most others. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Drill Attack Chaozu is able to spin rapidly and launch himself headfirst at his opponent. He uses this attack several times against Kuririn in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Saga. This is an anime only move. Dodon Ray One of the best techniques of Crane School. It is a powerful energy beam shot from the index finger that is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha. Chaozu uses this in his match against Kuririn after Master Shen orders him to kill Kuririn during the match. Dodon Barrage The user overwhelms the opponent with repeated, rapid-fire blasts from the tip of their finger. Used against Kuririn. Super Dodon Blast A more powerful version of the Dodon Ray which requires the user to charge it up. Chaozu uses this in his match against Kuririn after Master Shen orders him to kill his opponent. Mimicry Both Chaozu and Tien Shinhan have shown the ability to copy moves after seeing them only once. Tien states this after using his Kamehameha after copying it from Yamcha. Chaozu uses it to copy the Saibaman Bomb and used it on Nappa. Farewell, Mr. Tien A suicide attack where Chaozu makes himself a living bomb. He uses this technique on Nappa in a desperate attempt to kill him, but Nappa however survives with little damage being done to him. Afterimage Technique This is a technique that consists in disappearing from a place, by leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. Chaozu is shown doing this technique along with Tien, Kuririn and Yamcha whilst jogging through a forest on their long journey to Korin's Tower. He also uses this technique in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Telepathy Chaozu can speak with his targets mentally. Telekinesis Chaozu can manipulate certain objects in his environment through mental power. He uses this technique at Tien's request to rearrange the number tags at the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments in order to study their opponent's fighting styles, and to stop bullets from a Mercenary Clan while he was searching the Dragon Balls with Master Roshi. He can use it on opponents that are not too strong for him to control. The effects on opponents include paralysis, and directly attacking their internal organs, as revealed in both the manga and the anime. Psychic Attack Chaozu directly attacks his opponent with his psychokinesis. Chaozu converts his psychic power into energy by holding out his palms and forming a small bubble of ki. It is used to defeat Guldo in the anime, and in an attempt to destroy the Tree of Might tree in Dragon Ball Z movie 3. Also used in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, the Raging Blast games, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Psychic Rock Throw Chaozu can use his psychic powers to unearth large rocks and launch them at his opponent. This technique is used in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast. Psychic Spark One of Chaozu's telekinetic technique in the Raging Blast games. Ki Pass A supportive technique in which Chiaotzu can transfer some of his own ki to another person to restore their strength, energy, or to power them up. One of Chiaotzu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Risking it all for a friend A techniques where the user shields their allies with their body. Used by Chiaotzu in Dragon Ball FighterZ to defend the unconscious Tien from one of the Clone Tien's ki blasts though fortunately Goku and Krillin showed up just in time to come to their rescue thus Chiaotzu was not harmed by the attack. 'Dragon Ball (Anime)' Fortuneteller Baba arc Chaozu is shown as Tien's partner-in-crime, by traveling with him from village to village with the InoShikaCho, a naturally gentle beast who attacks villages Tien and Chaozu tell him to. Tien and Chaozu inevitably "save" the villages and collect huge rewards for the false services. Son Goku tries to expose them as frauds, but Tien convinces the villagers it is Goku who is ally of InoShikaCho. He is seen with Tien in the boat headed to the World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island. Tien Shinhan arc Chaozu is fully introduced to the series at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament during the Tien Shinhan Saga. He is a student of the Master Shen, who enters him along with Tien in order to represent the Crane School of martial arts and defeat the students of his rival, the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. At Tien's request, Chaozu uses his mental powers to fix the ordering of the matches in the quarter-finals. Chaozu decides to put himself up against Kuririn, who is representing Master Shen's rival Master Roshi's Turtle School, and whom he had been exchanging petty insults with since the start of the tournament. As the quarter-final match begins, Chaozu and Kuririn battle it out at an even pace, until Kuririn starts to edge him out of the ring. Noticing this, Chaozu levitates high into the air and begins firing multiple Dodon Rays at Kuririn. After Tien informs Master Shen that his brother, Mercenary Tao, faced defeat at the hands of Turtle student, Son Goku, Chaozu was ordered to kill Kuririn at once by using a single powerful Dodon Ray. As Chaozu fires his Dodon Ray, Kuririn manages to avoid the attack by leaping upwards into the sky. Following the aftermath of the Dodon Ray's explosion, Kuririn then proceeds to hit Chaozu with a Kamehameha, hoping to land Chaozu out of bounds. However, Chaozu manages to recover from the attack and levitates back into the tournament arena. After both Chaozu and Kuririn land back into the arena, Chaozu unleashes his Telekinesis technique to attack Kuririn's internal organs. Whilst Chaozu has Kuririn clutching his stomach in pain by the Telekinesis technique, Master Shen then telepathically orders him to slowly kill Kuririn instead of tossing him out of bounds. Chaozu then proceeds to kick Kuririn around the ring. Kuririn soon figures out that Chaozu needs to have his palms spread out in order to continue with his attack. When Kuririn asks Chaozu a basic math question, Chaozu needs to use his fingers to come up with the answer, which stops his Telekinesis technique from working each time he counts. The second time this happens, Chaozu is punched out of the arena after Kuririn breaks free from the Telekinesis, thus causing Chaozu to lose the match via ring-out, making Master Shen wish he taught Chaozu math. During Tien's match with Goku in the final round, Chaozu is ordered by Master Shen to use his psychic abilities to constantly paralyze Goku during the match. Eventually discovering this, Tien demands that Chaozu must stop since he wants a fair match. After Tien refuses to kill Goku and rejects the path of an assassin, an infuriated Master Shen orders Chaozu to kill both Tien and Goku. Chaozu refuses, as not only does he want to see how the tournament ends, but he also doesn't want to kill his best friend Tien, who is fighting at his best, even if his master orders it. The Crane Hermit then grabs Chaozu and threatens to kill him instead. Master Roshi puts an end to this by blasting Master Shen out of the stadium with a Kamehameha, thus saving Chaozu and allowing Tien and Goku to continue their match. After the match ends and Tien is declared the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Roshi offers to let Chaozu and Tien stay at the Kame House. Tien declines the offer, by stating that he and Chaozu cannot follow the teachings of another, even if they have both betrayed their master. King Piccolo arc The good mood is short-lived, as Turtle student Kuririn is unexpectedly killed while separated momentarily from the group. Along with his body, a note was left at the scene, with the character "demon" on it. A concerned Master Roshi tells everyone that it represents an incredibly powerful Demon King, King Piccolo, who was sealed away inside an Electric Rice Cooker centuries ago by Master Roshi's and Master Shen's old master, Master Mutaito, by using the suicidal Evil Containment Wave technique, but is now apparently free again. On hearing this, Son Goku, still not fully recovered from his battle with Tien, rushes off to seek revenge. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Chaozu and Tien volunteer to help in anyway they can. They are informed of the seven Dragon Balls, which when collected summon Shenron, a mystical dragon that can grant any wish. Along with Master Roshi, they venture out on a desperate quest to retrieve them in order to have the Dragon revive Kuririn. Chaozu, Tien and Master Roshi retrieve the first one from a greedy pirate bear. When they arrive at a near-vacated town, an ex-fighter Tien had defeated brutally several years ago gives him the second ball after Tien begs for his forgiveness. They then locate the third ball in the Arctic from an icecap and the fourth ball from a mountainside. When Chaozu and his friends eventually arrive at a Mercenary Clan's location to retrieve a Dragon Ball, Chaozu uses his telekinetic powers to a great advantage when the clan fire many bullets towards Roshi, Tien and Chaozu. After finding several of the Dragon Balls, the Dragon Radar shows them that the remaining Dragon Balls are actually coming towards them, meaning King Piccolo is also seeking the Dragon Balls and is coming for theirs. Master Roshi, Chaozu, and Tien use this as a plan to capture King Piccolo once again. Before King Piccolo can confront them, Master Roshi unexpectedly knocks Tien out and hides him in a cave. He then afterwards tells Chaozu that there has been a change of plans, and to refrain from jumping in the fight and to remain hidden, whatever happens. Master Roshi plans on using the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo, since Goku is thought to have already been killed. Chaozu, along with a semi-conscious Tien, can do nothing but witnesses Master Roshi's ultimately unsuccessful stand against the powerful Demon King, dying in the process after giving a small speech. Afterwards, King Piccolo wastes no time joining the Dragon Balls together to summon Shenron and have his wish for eternal youth granted. To combat this, Chaozu is ordered desperately by Tien to quickly make a wish to destroy King Piccolo before the Demon King can make one himself. Chaozu appears from the shadows and attempts to change the wish, but he is quickly killed mid-sentence from a blast by King Piccolo, an act Tien can only watch in horror. King Piccolo continues to make his wish and then destroys the Dragon afterwards, knowing it is the only thing that can stop him. When King Piccolo leaves, Tien respectfully places Roshi and Chaozu's corpses close to each other neatly, and soon Chaozu is placed in a Freezing Capsule to preserve his body. After Goku manages to defeat King Piccolo, Chaozu was later wished back to life by Bulma and company, after Goku convinced Kami to bring Shenron back to life, thus reviving the Dragon Balls. Piccolo Jr. arc Chaozu then trains with Tien, Yamcha and the newly resurrected Kuririn until they are informed by Master Roshi that, to be able to compete with Goku, they are going to need to find better ways to train than are available at the Kame House. On his way to train with Master Korin, Chaozu, Tien, Yamcha and Kuririn rescue a village from an active volcano. They all then head to Korin Tower and train with Korin before each going their own separate way. Three years after King Piccolo's defeat, Chaozu, along with Tien, Kuririn and Yamcha, return to compete in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He, as well as the rest of the group, is surprised to see Son Goku, now a teenager, and looks forward to the upcoming fights. The early matches seem to be going as usual, with the group quickly dispatching their opponents. When Chiaotzu faces his opponent, he turns fearful, with Tien then receiving a horrible sense of something happening to Chaozu. He races to the scene and finds Chiaotzu heavily wounded and unconscious, and his opponent turning out to be the now cybernetically-enhanced Mercenary Tao. Tao explains that after his seeming death by Goku, he was rebuilt into the half-man half-machine before them, and had returned to take revenge on Tien and Chaozu for disgracing the Crane School, and Goku for defeating him before. Chaozu had suffered serious injuries, but was treated at the nearby hospital and later rejoined Tien and the others after Goku defeated Piccolo. Chaozu is lastly seen watching Goku leave on flying Nimbus with his childhood fiancé, Chi-Chi, after the latter wins the tournament along with disagreeing to be Kami's successor as the Guardian of Earth. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Saiyans arc Five years after the tornament, upon learning that Son Goku sacrificed his life to defeat the saiyan Raditz. Chaozu is summoned along with Tien, Kuririn, Yamcha and Yajirobe to train at Kami's Lookout for the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. While training with Kami, Chaozu and the others enter the Pendulum Room, which allows them to virtually battle two Saiyans from the past. After completing Kami's training, he then continues to train with Tien until the Saiyans arrive on Earth. As Tien and Chaozu make their way to the battlefield, Tien requests that Chaozu stays behind. Chaozu begins insisting that he too has trained hard, thus earning his right to participate in the fight. Tien continues to pressure Chaozu into staying, however Chaozu refuses and continues with Tien along to the battlefield. Both Chaozu and Tien arrive at the battlefield prior to the fight beginning, but just before Yamcha does. Despite the Z Fighters agreeing with Vegeta to challenge the Saibamen one at a time, Chaozu and Goku's child, Son Gohan, do not get their chance to take on any of the Saibamen. After Yamcha is killed by a self-destructing Saibaman, and the remaining Saibamen were destroyed by Kuririn and Piccolo, Nappa decides to challenge the Z Fighters himself. Whilst he powers himself up, Chaozu attempts to use his Telekinesis attack on Nappa, but he proves too strong for the attack to have any effect. As Nappa finishes powering up, he charges at Tien and proceeds to cut off his left arm. Chaozu is very horrified, as he sees the mighty Saiyan brutally attacking his best friend before his eyes. After Kuririn recovers from the aftershock of a Blazing Storm from Nappa, he looks around in fear that Chaozu was taken out by the blast. Vegeta tells Nappa to look behind him, as Chaozu latches himself upon Nappa's back, thus making himself a living bomb. The gigantic Saiyan struggles to remove him. After Chiaotzu telepathically says goodbye to Tien, he detonates and kills himself, in a hopeful attempt to save his friends. However, Nappa surprises the Z Fighters by smugly reappearing from the smoke unfazed, and with a small amount of damage being done to him. Tien and Kuririn are then left in anger at the fact that Chaozu's attack did not faze Nappa at all, and thus Chaozu's suicide attack was in vain. Namek & Frieza arc Because of the influence of Kami, after he perished, Chaozu's body was regenerated by Kami and was allowed to train on King Kai's planet in the Other World as Goku did earlier. Joining him were the other warriors who also perished in the battle against the Saiyans: Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha. On King Kai's planet, King Kai tells Son Goku that they all crossed Snake Way in a far shorter time than he did, and that they all requested for tougher training than what Goku had received. Piccolo says there's no time to waste and King Kai should start training them. King Kai says he will not if they are planning to fight Frieza. Piccolo promises that he will not fight Frieza, though he repeats to himself that he will. Tien thinks to himself, saying that he needs to train hard, just like Goku. He concludes that in order to face Frieza, they will all have to be at their best. King Kai asks Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chaozu if they are sure they are ready for his training... and none of them back down. King Kai says that their first challenge is to make him laugh in order to qualify for his training. Yamcha and Chaozu are successful in their attempts as Piccolo becomes annoyed with the whole prospect. After Tien struggles with delivering his joke, Yamcha tells Tien a joke to tell, and Tien uses it, first experiencing difficulty as he remembers it, but eventually successfully making King Kai erupt with laughter. King Kai begins the training regiment for the deceased warriors on his planet. He calls Bubbles, his pet monkey, so they can chase the primate. This was the same training that Goku had to endure, which King Kai reveals that it took Goku three weeks to achieve. The warriors are surprised at the sight of Bubbles, and are even more surprised to hear that it took so long to catch the monkey. Chaozu asks that if they are able to catch the monkey, whether they will begin the real training with King Kai. King Kai answers saying that they must surpass another test, which involves Gregory, and only then can they acquire further needed skills. Bubbles begins to run as Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu chase him. But are surprised to see that Piccolo has already caught the monkey with ease. They eventually catch Bubbles, but was surprise that Gregory the grasshopper was their next challenge. None of the warriors share King Kai's enthusiasm for jokes, so he tells them they have a lot to learn about comedy. Then Chaozu along with Yamcha and Tien, participate in a 3 versus 1 sparring match against Piccolo. Choazu then learns from King Kai that Son Gohan and Kuririn have summon Porunga on Planet Namek. He then learns that Piccolo wants to be revived first from Gohan's first wish. So this way Kami and the earth Dragon Balls can be revived. He then hears Piccolo telling Gohan to use the second wish to bring him to Planet Namek, which is granted. Chaozu then comments that Piccolo is a genius. Chaozu, along with Tien and Yamcha, remains on King Kai's planet and learns of everyone's mighty struggle with the evil tyrant Frieza on planet Namek. In a filler scenario, he defeated Guldo of the Ginyu Force with relative ease, and send him flying back down to the depths of Hell. He is eventually wished back to life a second time along with Tien by a wish made to Porunga. He and theo thers also learn that Goku survive his battle against Frieza and is training on another planet. After returning to Earth, Chaozu and Tien go into solitude, training in the mountains. Trunks arc A year later, while Chaozu and Tien are training in the mountains, they are interrupted when they sense two powerful evil kis heading towards Earth. They then fly to the location of where the kis are coming from. Both Chaozu and Tien are surprised to find Vegeta and the other Z Fighters who inform them that the ki they are detecting is Frieza, who somehow survived. When Frieza does land, he is quickly dispatched by an unknown mysterious youth (Future Trunks). Piccolo, overhearing the youth's private conversation with Son Goku, tells everyone the warning that two incredibly powerful Androids will attack within three years. Androids & Cell arc This is the main point where Chaozu makes a noticeably huge lack of appearance as the series progresses further. Chaozu now usually stays in the background, mostly training with Tien in the frozen northern wastes. In an anime filler, he sometimes stays at the Kame House with Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong. After the three years had passed, the rest of the Z Fighters appear to the location where the androids would soon show up. Tien tells the others that Chaozu did indeed train with him for the arrival of the androids, but thought it was best to leave him behind, as Tien felt he would not have been able to keep up with the battle, which Son Goku agreed with. During this time, Chaozu proceeded to cook for Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong. He also met Maron, who had returned looking for Kuririn. After the rest of the Z-Fighters were defeated by Android 17 and Android 18, Chaozu left with Tien, after being informed about the seriousness of the situation. Chaozu later reappears in what seems to be a training area, where he and Tien both sense Cell's ki. Cell Games arc Chaozu along with Master Roshi, attended Capsule Corps. to locate where Cell's going to broadcast his Cell Games. They accidentally find Cell while Roshi and Oolong are watching a female exercise channel, with Cell rising through the floor. Chaozu then learns that Cell will destroy the earth if their is no one strong enough that will enter the Cell Games. Chaozu is among the others when he hears Future Trunks say that Son Goku and Son Gohan be apart of their Super Saiyan Team. This upsets Chi-Chi over all, as she says that she agrees on Goku entering the tournament, but not Gohan. Chaozu then hears Chi-Chi revealing that Gohan's only future is to be a scholar, and that he can only train with Goku. But Gohan is not become a Martial Artist. Chaozu is then shock when Chi-Chi refers all of Goku's friends as a "Little Gang". Due to a possible request from Tien, Chaozu also does not appear at the Cell Games with the other Z Fighters, or the fight against the Cell Juniors. It's possible that Chaozu learned about Goku's death for Tien. Majin Buu arc Whilst he makes a few more appearances in the manga (and many more short ones in the anime), Chaozu loses a lot of his importance, like many of the original Z Fighters near the end of the series. He makes an appearance with Tien as they are traveling in the mountains; he is interrupted when they both sense Son Goku transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 form. Fusion Dance arc Chaozu later reappears alongside Tien whilst they are training in the mountains. Here, himself and Tien manage to evade being hit by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, which was used to exterminate the population of Earth. They then briefly examine the small craters left behind by Super Buu's attack. Kid Buu arc He is killed along with Tien when Kid Buu blows up the Earth using the Planet Burst, and is later wished back to life along with everyone else. Afterwards, he and Tien later give their energy to the Super Spirit Bomb along with everyone else on Earth, so that Goku can destroy Kid Buu. He is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. After the end of the Buu saga, Chaozu helps out with farming together with Tien. His work utilizing his telekinetic powers has a reputation for its efficiency, and he is hired at an expensive rate by farmers nearby, so he apparently has a surprisingly large amount of money saved away. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Battle of Gods arc Six months after Kid Buu's defeat, Tien and Chaozu head towards Bulma's birthday party which is being held on a cruise ship. While flying, they see Kuririn, 18, Marron, Yamcha, and Puar. At the party, Chaozu plays with Marron during this event. The God of Destruction, Beerus shows up and decides to participate in the activities while searching for the Super Saiyan God. He, eventually gets angry over not getting pudding from Buu. After Beerus takes out the Z-Fighters presently there, he decides to destroy the Earth. Chaozu stays by Tien Shinhan until Goku arrives from King Kai's planet and asks Beerus for more time. Goku uses this time to summon Shenron and ask him how to summon a Super Saiyan God. With the help of Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Videl (who is presently pregnant with Pan), Goku is able to become a Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus start clashing throughout Earth and eventually through space. Chaozu watches the fight from Bulma's aircraft after Goku and Beerus get too far for them to see. Their fight eventually descends to Earth but Goku loses in the end. Beerus is prepared to destroy the Earth but falls asleep with preparing a blast. Whis, Beerus' attendant takes Beerus home. Chaozu then enjoys the rest of the party after earth is safe. Universe 6 arc Chaozu is traveling with Goku and the rest of the gang to the Nameless Planet where the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition is being held. In which they're being taken there by Whis in his box. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling, they arrive on the Nameless Planet. Chaozu is a bystander and watches the tournament from the stands. He watches the first match between Goku and Universe 6's Botamo. Potaufeu arc Later, at the celebration party, he is seen flying Marron around. He later also uses his telekinesis to try stop Goku from trying to spar Monaka, to no avail. Future Trunks arc Chaozu along with Tien was mentioned by Kuririn concerning their absence and Yamcha explains that he left them behind because he felt that they couldn't keep up in the game of baseball. Universe Survival arc Chiaotzu is seen walking on the beach with Tien after a training. After a few days (with 9 hours and 40 minutes till the Tournament of Power will begin) it's revealed both Chiaotzu and Tien now run a dojo called "the Tenshin-Style Dojo". Chiaotzu opens the door to Yurin, an ex-Crane School fighter, who came there to avenge Tien for ditching her behind when they left the Crane School, and takes her to meet Tien. Afterwards, when Goku arrives to recruit Tien and Master Roshi, we learn that Tien and Chiaotzu haven't met Goku since the U6 Tournament. Next, the town next to the dojo is being attacked by Tien's students under Yurin's talisman spells, Goku uses Instant Transmition to take Tien, Chiaotzu and Roshi to the town, there Tien asks Chiaotzu and Goku to take care of his possessed students, which they do, but at first Chiaotzu's suppressed attack towards them isn't enough. When Roshi is taken under Yurin's spell and manages to defeat Tien, Chiaotzu is worried about his best friend, but Goku saves him. When Goku is charging his Kamehameha at the possessed Full Power Roshi, the defeated Tien asks Chiaotzu to use his psychic powers against Yurin, so he shoots a wind bubble towards her skirt to lift it up and weakens her complete possession of Roshi before Goku hit him. After Yurin is stopped Tien agrees to take her as his student, which makes Chiaotzu show his concerns and to speak against this idea. Shortly after, Chiaotzu is going to a near-by restaurant to eat dinner with Tien, Roshi and Goku, after a while of eating with Tien's paying for the expensive treat due to Goku's Saiyan hunger. Gohan and Piccolo arrive there and invite Goku to test their new strength, Goku accepts it but wants Tien to tag in with him in a 2 on 2 fight. Chiaotzu stands on a near cliff and watches the battle with Roshi talking with him. After Piccolo and Tien had been taken out, they join Chiaotzu and Roshi to view the battle between Mystic Gohan and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku. In the manga, Tien considers Chiaotzu as the tenth member for Team Universe 7 once Majin Buu fell asleep. Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Baby arc Chaozu makes a brief appearance on the new Planet Plant with Tien, when Earth is about to explode due to the effect of using the deadly Black Star Dragon Balls. Shadow Dragons arc He also makes another appearance in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT. Here, he and Tien are training under a water fall as they watch Goku pass by with Shenron. Tien looks back and Chaozu starts tearing up. Film Appearances 'Dragon Ball movie 3' Dragon Ball Z movie 2 Dragon Ball Z movie 3 Dragon Ball Z movie 9 Dragon Ball Z movie 14 Dragon Ball Z movie 15 Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 Dragon Ball Z, One Piece & Toriko Special Video Games Chaozu is a playable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukkatsu *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo *Dragon Ball RPG Shonen hen *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku *Dragon Ball Z II Gekishin Freeza *Dragon Ball Z Gekito Tenkaichi Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z III Ressen Jinzōningen *Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Kakusei Hen *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku 2 *Dragon Ball Z The Legend *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai HD Collection *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit (mention only) *Super Dragon Ball Z Quotes *What gang?! Relationships 'Son Goku' 'Chi-Chi' 'Son Gohan' 'Son Goten' 'Videl' 'Mr. Satan' 'Yamcha' 'Tien' 'Kuririn' 'Android 18' 'Marron' 'Piccolo' 'Launch' 'Puar' 'Oolong' 'Yajirobe' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Trunks' 'Master Roshi' 'Korin' 'Kami' 'King Kai' 'Dende' 'Majin Buu' 'Beerus' 'Whis' 'Nappa' 'Cell' Knownable Relatives *'Ran Ran' (doll/Wife) *'Master Shen' (Ex Mentor) *'Mercenary Tao' (Ex Mentor) *'Korin' (Mentor) *'Kami' (Mentor) *'Mr. Popo' (Mentor) *'King Kai' (Mentor) *'Tien' (Best Friend/Guardian) *'Future Chaozu' (Future Counterpart/dead) Trivia *Chaozu's Japanese name (餃子) is a pun on the Chinese food jiaozi (called gyoza in Japanese, and "dumplings" in English). This in line with the tradition of naming various Dragon Ball characters after foods and other oddities. *In the Japanese version of the manga and anime, Chaozu has a tendency to refer to Tien as "Ten-san", displaying both familiarity and respect. This habit was kept for the English version of the manga, but is somewhat downplayed in the English version of the anime, where his name is shortened to "Tien" and used in this manner by most every character although he sometimes refers to Tien as Mr. Tien in the English version. *Interestingly, despite Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure being non-manga, the narrator actually referred to him as "The Young Emperor Chaozu" when he was revived in "Goku's Alive!!" *Chaozu's seeming agelessness may stem from his design being based on a Jiang Shi. Although it is uncertain if Chaozu explicitly is a Jiang Shi, this would account for him not aging, his physical appearance, and his outfit in Dragon Ball. *Chaozu is one of the most notable characters who does not appear in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! This is because Tien's Japanese voice actor died, although this can also easily be explained by Chaozu and Tien's reclusive nature. However, they were both included in the manga adaptation. *Despite being a Z Fighter, Chaozu has never won any fights that were present in the manga (except for unnamed background characters such as the preliminary fighters). He did, however, win an anime-only fight against Guldo of the Ginyu Force. *Chaozu has a cameo in Naruto chapter 150. While Naruto Uzumaki is roaming around in the festival, his face is seen in one panel in the form of a mask on display. *Chaozu's hobby is to watch movies. *Chaozu's favorite food is tenshindon. *Chaozu's favorite vehicle is a air scooter Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Hiroko Emori (1987 – Present) *'English' : ' Monika Antonelli' (1996 – 2009), Brina Palencia (2010 – Present) all information on Chaozu came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Chiaotzu Gallery 1323840044789_f.jpg Krillin vs. Chicotz.jpg 1270244392984_f.jpg Recuerdo de milk,ox satan,ten,chaoz.png TheZFightersVegetaSagaK.png Tumblr lrtqts0dFA1qggwgeo1 1280.png|Chaozu during the Saiyan saga ZFightersKingKai.png Extra211-Cuz they're gay.jpg PranksterTien.png Extra213-Hilarity.jpg Dbz51-23.jpg Dbz52-10.jpg Dbz52-12.jpg Dbz55-04.jpg Dbz55-09.jpg Dbz55-10.jpg Dbz55-15.jpg Dbz75-28.jpg dbz87-07.jpg dbz92-40.jpg dbz92-41.jpg dbz92-48.jpg dbz93-20.jpg dbz93-21.jpg dbz93-22.jpg dbz94-12.jpg dbz94-15.jpg dbz94-16.jpg dbz94-29.jpg dbz94-42.jpg dbz95-24.jpg dbz95-25.jpg Tien chiatzou frustrated.png Tien&Chiaotzu&YamchaWins.png ChiaotzuHeadbutt1.png ChiaotzuHeadbutt2.png GuldoChasesChaozu.png ChiaotzuRidesGuldo.png Psychic_Blast_1.jpg ZAttack.png Xqwcxw.jpg Chaoz_muere_2.jpg DBKAI054-26.jpg Chiaotzu.jpg Chaozu.jpg DBZ - 230 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120311-15595429.jpg ChazouBlast2.Ep.017.png Chaozu.Ep.024.png Chiaotzutelekinesis.png KickExchange.jpg TSC9.jpg ChaozuPuar.Ep.102.png ChaozuTelekinesis.png ChaozuRoshiDead.Ep.113.png HotterThanLava2.png Chiaoztu.jpg Yamcha vs Chiaotzu.jpg Puar and Chicotz.jpg DBZ ZFightersVSNappa FullFight -2.jpg Chaozu.Ep.055.png ChiaotzuS4.png Tumblr lkb6wqrhzK1qjqtvbo1 500.jpg The Mysterious Youth - Chiaotzu.png 2017.jpg ChoazudeadbodyKingPiccoloSaga.png Chiaotzu trying to stop wish.png Chiaotzu defeated.png SA7.jpg PychicShock.png Chiaotzu charges a Dodon Ray.jpg Chiaotzu3.jpg RAA5.jpg ChiaotzuChargingTheDodonWave.png ChChChChia.jpg 036.jpg Chiaotzu dying.png Chaozu.Ep.102.DB.png Chiaotzu alive.png TienandCBuuSaga.png Picture 17.png MTrGr(Ep21).png DragonballZ-Episode288 126.jpg|Chaozu with Puar DragonballZ-Episode288 190.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 216.jpg dbz55-07.jpg dbzm3-50.jpg dbzm3-44.jpg dbzm3-64.jpg dbzm3-57.jpg dbzm3-135.jpg dbz51-20.jpg dbz55-12.jpg Dbzm3-29.jpg Dbzm3-40.jpg Dbzm3-53.jpg Dbzm3-54.jpg Dbzm3-128.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-21h17m01s141.png Tumblr m1dyl1syeh1qggwgeo1 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Males